


The Nutcracker

by monotape



Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Be Very Afraid, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foul Language, Mentions of Self-hatred, Minimal Prep, Orgasm Denial, References to The Nutcracker, Slight dom!Tae, Smut, Tae is a sweetheart, bd tae, dirty words, hard dick, look between and see fluff everywhere, mild violence, oral (female receiving), slight angst, smut; maple syrup, toy discrimination, unedited, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotape/pseuds/monotape
Summary: waking up one day to a mysterious box your mother gave you, you open it and suddenly a wooden man appears and tells you that you have to save … the Four Kingdoms?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Nutcracker

You stare at the present in front of you, tapping your lips. Your family never actually celebrated Christmas; your father calling the holiday useless and your mother never disagreeing with him. You grew up with that mentality, lips in a scowl whenever the holiday commercials came on and rolling your eyes at the crazed people on black Friday risking their lives for a TV.

You've grown to appreciate the holidays once you left your hometown. You even participated; attending holiday parties and gifting your friends small things. It's fun seeing the smiles on their faces. And you've grown to see that your family must have had a stick up their asses to be so against people being happy. So expecting a present from your mother is unthinkable, impossible.

But the delivery woman just knocked on your door and dropped off this package, from your mother. She never even gave you a birthday present, so what the hell is this? Your eyes roll over the glitter wrapping paper, a thick bow resting on the top. You poke it with your foot, tensing up. 

Nothing.

You reach for the card first, ripping off the envelope. It's written in her beautiful cursive, small loops lining each word.

> _Hey love,_
> 
> _You're graduating college soon, and we can't wait to see you out and about, living your life. We never quite celebrated anything, and for that I'm sorry. You know we love you more than anything in this world._
> 
> _Since you're becoming an adult, we realized that you're finally grown. It's amazing to see your baby evolve into a young, beautiful woman. I'm proud of you. This gift here, it's something my mother gave me, for you. She said that only my daughter will be able to open it, with this key here. I never listened, always grabbing the key and trying to turn it._
> 
> _But it's only yours. Only you can open it. So, for Christmas this year, I'm finally gifting you your present._
> 
> _Be well,_
> 
> _Mom_

You smile at her words, your fingers playing absentmindedly with the brass key. Maybe your mother isn't as cold as you might have thought. You put your letter to the side, thinking that the two of you need to talk later. Perhaps you misjudged her.

You lean down on your living room floor, eyeing the gift wrap. You pull at the tap, slowly removing the paper. A part of you wants to rush, ripping it open and seeing what your grandmother wanted you to see. But it's the first gift you've ever gotten, so you want to savor the moment.

You push the wrap away, fingers tracing the swirls and shapes outside the box. It's dark brown, shades of faded burgundy lining the wood. It's heavy, probably about five pounds or so. You rub the key with you index finger, biting your lip as you slowly insert the key.

The box falls from your hands, rattling on your hardwood floor. You yelp, standing back as the box begins to shake uncontrollably. You bat lays idly on the side of your couch, and you grab it, holding it in front of you. A loud boom echoes around the room, and you quickly rush behind your couch, only your head peering over it.

“What the hell did you give me, mom?” You say through heavy breaths, eyes widening. The two-by-two box has a huge hole on the side. You narrow your eyes as a large hand crawls through. The lid bursts open, and a body begins to climb out of the small container. What in the fuck...

His hair is a dusty blonde, blue eyes scanning the room. His lips are a light pink, a slight pout on his lips. You see how his skin shimmers as he moves, and if you squint, you see faint, parallel lines on either side of his lips. You tap your bat on the floor lightly on the floor, and hold your breath, ducking behind the couch.

His head whips to the sound, and you hear a slight creak as he walks towards your couch. Your heart beats rapidly in your chest, your breath hushed. A tap on your shoulder makes you tense up. Goodbye new job, goodbye student loan debt, goodbye family. Words quickly tumbling out of your mouth, your last attempt at saving yourself from your ultimate demise.

“Please don’t kill me I just left college and I have so much ahead of me and I really don’t want to die. Please,” You say, looking up at him.

His lips curl into a box smile, and he tilts his head, his long, icicle earring falling against his skin. “y/n?” He breathes.

y/n? y/n? Did this... man just say your name? You hold your bat tight, scrambling back from him. His smile wavers, seeing the fear in your eyes. You don't care, holding the bat at his figure. He steps around the couch, small creaks following him.

From this angle, you see his whole body. He's tall, arms long and waist tiny. It looks as if he's wearing a military uniform. An overcoat, lined with buttons from his chest to lower torso. Black slacks laying on his legs, black shoes. He runs his fingers through his hair, and you notice how big his hands are. He blinks slowly, eyes lazily moving down to look at you. If you had to think, he's handsome. No, he's beautiful. His lips form a pout as he sees the goosebumps gracing your skin.

"I will not hurt you, y/n. I won't hurt the princess of the Four Kingdoms," He drops to his knee, head bowed towards you. "I apologize for the sudden appearance in your home, as well as speaking to you impolitely. Milady y/n, my name is Sir Taehyung. I am your royal guard."

He looks up, "Your personal nutcracker." 

Okay. 

“I don’t know who you are or where you’ve come from,” You start, watching him as he stands and slowly strides around your room, hands in his pockets. His hair shimmers with each step. “But can you just go? Since you said you won’t hurt me, just leave my apartment. Please.”

“Is this your family?” He asks, his fingers running over a small photograph you keep on your faux fireplace. He tilts his head, smile resting on his lips. “Our former princess has grown into a lovely woman. And her partner is handsome as well,” He points to your grandfather standing next to your grandmother. Your curiosity gets the best of you.

“You know my grandma?” You ask softly, willing the question out of you. He nods enthusiastically. 

“Of course! She was our princess for years! But one day, she never returned to the Four Kingdoms. All of us were saddened by that. Not seeing her joyful smile for so has been tortuous. We could barely function without her,” he rubs his finger across her face, “She has aged. If she stayed in our Four Kingdoms she would have stayed young. Is there any possibility that I will be able to see her?” He looks at you expectantly.

“She’s dead. She died when I was a kid.” You say, blinking away the tears. Your grandmother was the only one who would celebrate holidays in your family. Although your mother refused to give you presents, she did. The necklace that rests on your neck is the last belonging that you have that she gave you. Once she died, the happiness was sucked out of your family. That’s probably why even saying the phrase “I love you” was abandoned long ago. No one had the energy to even utter it. 

His smile drops, “Oh, I’m sorry Milady. If I had known I would have never even mentioned it,” He puts the photo back. “She will be missed by many.”

Whoever the Hell he is, you just couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. This must be some elaborate jest, to make you laugh once he reveals his true purpose of being in your apartment. You keep the bat on him, thinking of a quick way to get him out.

“Leave my house.”

He turns to you, his eyebrows furrowed, “But I cannot do that, milady. I have sworn to protect you, and neglecting my duty will only put you in danger.”

Right. So far you’ve concluded that this man, whoever he is, is insane. Your mind can’t comprehend how he suddenly popped out of that box. Maybe he’s one of those magicians? Is this some sort of prank your mother put on you? Or he’s just an ill-minded man who doesn’t understand basic courtesy? Well, he did call you milady. That has to count for something. 

“Wait. Since I am this princess of whatever-”

“The Four Kingdoms, milady. The Land of Sweets, The Land of Amusements, The Land of Flowers, and the Land of Snowflakes. You rule these four,” he holds up each of his slender fingers, a huge grin on his face. In other circumstances, you would consider the expression sweet. But right now, it’s a bit creepy, no matter how drop-dead gorgeous he is.

“Okay, yea whatever. If I am the princess of these places, can’t I just order you to leave my apartment?”

Taehyung purses his lips, his fingers slowly dropping, “I… Well, this is correct. But I don’t believe you want to do that. I won’t be able to protect you-”

“Sir Taehyung, I order you to get your ass out of my house and leave me alone. And you can’t ever step foot in here, again. Even when I’m not here.” You keep your bat at him, narrowing your eyes. 

Taehyung’s eyes glaze over. You lower your bat, watching as the life slowly drains from his body. He turns on his heels, marching towards your door. He bows once more before he exits, and closes the door behind him. You stare at the door, dropping your bat to the floor. You pick up the broken chest that your mother gave you, peering inside. There’s nothing in there, not a reflection or something that could explain how this Taehyung even came into your house. Maybe you left the door unlocked?

You twist the knob on your door, and feel it resist once you jiggle it. It is locked! How in the flying fuck did he get in then? And how did he leave?

“Get yourself together, y/n. Whatever just happened, we can just forget about it. It had to be a prank, there’s no other explanation.” You say to yourself.

  


Your eyes jump open at your alarm, and you groan, fingers fumbling for the dismiss button. You sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Your mother didn’t answer any of your messages or calls, which is very much like her. She barely even looks at the smartphone you bought her, contacting you sparsely. But, this is an important call. You just couldn’t understand why she would make this man come into your house and insist that you’re some princess from a magical land. You glare at your phone, dragging yourself out of your bed and into your morning routine. 

It’s about an hour before your first class, so you bundle yourself up in your winter clothes, throwing on your beanie and grabbing your boots.

“Kill me now,” You mumble, grabbing your keys, “Only a couple of weeks and you’re done, y/n.” 

Tucking in your scarf, you swing your door open. You yelp, eyes widening. Blue eyes stare back at you, their gaze curious and comforting. His smile curves back up, and he tilts his head as he keeps his gaze down at you.

“You look lovely,” he breathes, his voice resonating through your apartment hallway. "Your eyes shine in the morning, milady," Taehyung says, hands folded behind him. "You're beautiful."

You blink quickly, unable to form words. Your plan of pushing everything to the back of your head and pretending it didn't happen vanished right before you even took a step outside your apartment. Letting out an exasperated sigh, you rub your forehead. Has he been standing here all night? No, that's impossible. He needs sleep, doesn't he?

"Why are you here?" You say through clenched teeth. 

His head is still tilted as he speaks. "I cannot leave your side. Even though you banished me from your home, you never told me that I couldn't wait here. So I've been protecting you all night, milady." 

He bows. "Have you had a well rest?"

"No," You walk passed him, letting your door lock on its own. You hear his steps following after you, and it takes every fiber of your being not to tell him to fuck off. But you're being nice, for now.

Taehyung easily matches your hurried stride, his long legs moving in sync with yours. 

"Did you have a nightmare, perhaps? Or did you worry about your mother?"

You stop walking, turning to look at him. The innocence in his eyes is confusing to you, but you don't have the energy right now to question it. You sigh.

"Taehyung."

"Yes, milady?"

"Please go back home or wherever you need to be. Your partner is probably waiting up for you. This prank is done. I get it. Ha. Now can you just leave me alone? I have about a half-hour to walk and you occupying my time will only make me slower."

He cocks an eyebrow. "I do not have a partner. Nutcrackers dedicate themselves to their duties, and mine is you. And, I have told you this, y/n, I am your guard. This isn't some prank, as you say. There are no lies falling from my lips." Taehyung taps his pink lips, "I won't say a word if you like. It would be a pity for you to be late to your class."

You debate on whether to call the police or to continue your quick pace to your building. You walk quickly, ignoring the tapping of his boots next to you. You reach inside your pocket for your earbuds and turn up your music, drowning out his presence.

But your eyes can’t help but look over at him. His lids are heavy, his blue eyes escaping the small crevice. You thought that they were contacts at first, but from here, they look real. He keeps his hands behind him, you notice. And you wonder if he hasn’t exercised in a while, the creaking sound-emitting each time he puts one foot in front of another. His back is straight and his head is held high. The two lines are still on either side of his lips, disappearing into his turtleneck. Now that you’re thinking about it, it kind of looks like a....

Nutcracker.

His eyes look over at you, his smile resting softly against his cheeks. He reaches out, brushing your forehead with a stroke of his thumb. You stop walking, shocked at the contact. His eyes widen at your reaction.

“I… I deeply apologize, milady. I did not mean to touch you-”

You don’t let him finish, continuing your walk. You know that he’s following you, but you just hope that he doesn’t notice the light warmth of your cheeks, or your eyes cast to the ground.

  


“y/n?” You glance up from your notes, and see another one of your classmates. You didn’t have the energy to remember everyone’s names, so you settled with remembering by their attributes.

Mascara girl smiles at you, “Um, there’s this guy standing outside of the classroom. I thought it was a late register and offered to guide him inside, but he insisted that he’s your nutcracker and he must protect you?” She furrows her eyebrows. “I mean, my God, he’s gorgeous. I thought he had to be a model or something.”

“Oh,” is all you could muster, your head already throbbing with the headache that’s soon to come. He’s standing outside the classroom? For fucks sake-

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” She whispers, watching as the professor stands in front of the room. “If not, do you mind if I…?” She trails off, her eyelashes fluttering. You noticed how the extensions catch her lower lid, and she blinks quickly to rid of it.

“Be my guest. Can you also tell him to stop following me? He hasn’t left me alone all day,” You grumble.

From each classroom, he stood outside of it. His eyes are sharp, glaring at each person who enters the room along with you. He couldn’t quite understand; did there have to be so many people there with you? It only gives a higher chance of the Mouse King sneaking one of his minions inside. And you did tell him that you didn’t attend schooling anymore. Was that a lie in order to save yourself? He admires your quick thinking; only a princess would do so. The sounds of class ending interrupts his thoughts, and he straightens up as the students walk out of the room.

You walk out, ignoring the wooden statue, pun intended. He turns as you ignore his gaze, your hands tucked in your sweats and your headphones turned all the way up. Despite this, he continues to follow you, staying about ten feet behind you as you walk. Your headache increases as you hear his boots crunching in the snow behind you. The thought of calling the police sticks in your mind. If he'd just go away, then it wouldn't escalate this quickly.

You turn down the block of your apartment, quickly walking up to your door. Taehyung stands next to you as you unlock it, and you step inside. He doesn't follow, watching as you take off your shoes. Before you close the door behind you, his voice stops you in your tracks.

"Have a beautiful rest, y/n," he mumbled. You turn back, seeing his eyes cast to the floor. 

Damnit. You and your stupid heart, making you feel things. You glare at him, rubbing your forehead.

"Taehyung," You say, and he looks at you, nervousness flowing from them. "Do you want to come inside and have something to eat? You haven't even slept or drank water. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Taehyung's lip curves at your words. "I am a nutcracker, milady. I don't need basic human needs like you. I'm only here to protect you and nothing more." He bows slightly, hand resting against his chest.

You narrow your eyes. "I don't believe you, you know. This whole nutcracker, saving some candy forest. And now you're telling me that you don't eat?"

He nods, "I don't have any bodily functions, milady. I was only made to serve under your highness."

His tone doesn't even waver. It's the most idiotic, insane thing you've ever heard and yet, this crazy guy is slowly convincing you. You open your door wide.

"Alright. So tell me about this place I need to go."

He furrows his eyebrows. "But I thought that I wasn't allowed to step a foot into your home. Even when you weren't present."

"I know, I know, but..." you rub your face for the hundredth time this day, "I just want to hear you out. And my mother will string my throat if I left you out here in the cold. You're allowed into my house again, with my permission, alright?"

He nods enthusiastically, stepping around you to enter. You see how his steps are lighter, eyes wide with glee. Closing the door behind you, you wonder what exactly you've gotten yourself into.

  


"So this Mouse King-"

"Seokjin, milady. He has taken over the four kingdoms. We are at a loss and do not quite know how to stop it. The former princess has always kept him in line, but now that she hasn't returned for decades..." Taehyung looks down. "We hoped that she would appear and save us all. When the box was activated, I assumed that it would be her on the other end." 

He looks up at you, tilting his head. "But it was you, milady. It is quite a pity that I can't ever see her again, but I am glad to finally meet you. She never stopped speaking about you."

You didn't want to bring up the feelings that you've suppressed long ago. You nod slowly, ignoring his last sentence.

"Why did you think that she would be the one to open it?"

"Only royalty can open it. The chosen leader of the four kingdoms," Taehyung smiles softly, rubbing his cheek. "And that's you, milady. Since you're the granddaughter of the princess, you are the one to replace her. That is why I am here.”

He glances back at the broken box on the floor. “Your grandmother said that she will be back for us when we needed her. It makes sense that she gave you this gift-”

“She didn’t give it to me,” you stop him in the middle of his sentence, and he looks at you confused. “Well, not exactly. She gave it to my mother, and I think my mom thought that she would be able to open it. But in the letter she gave me, she said it belonged to me… Could she have known… that you were in there?”

You couldn’t believe the words falling from your lips. The thoughts swarming your mind. That this Four Kingdoms, and this royal guard, or nutcracker, is sitting in front of you. Not touching one piece of food on his plate, no matter how much you insisted. But nothing could explain the piercing gaze of his, the lack of movement in his pupils, the fact that his chest didn’t rise with his steady breathing. The fact that he didn’t even blink, not once. 

“Could you prove it to me?” You ask.

“Prove what?” he asks simply. “I can bring you to the Four Kingdoms-”

“No, not that,” You lean forward, hating the words that you’re about to say. “Prove to me that you’re a nutcracker. If you do that, then I’ll believe anything you say. I’ll go with you to the Four Kingdoms, and stop the Mouse King so that you can live in peace again.”

His eyes brighten up. Literally. The dark blue is now almost a sky blue as they stare at you. 

"Namjoon fears that showing you my true form will terribly alarm you," he points at the lines next to his lips, "Since I am a nutcracker, my mouth opens all the way to the middle of my chest. I’ve heard that it is not a pleasant sight. If you would like, I can open it for you.”

Your stomach lurches at the prospect. Maybe going to this fairytale world is the best bet. You’d rather not see a gaping hole in the middle of his body.

“No, that’s okay. You can bring me to your home. The Four Kingdoms.”

Taehyung jumps out of his chair, glee emitting off of him. “It’s beautiful y/n, you will love every moment. All you have to do-” He holds out his arm, “-is take my hand.” 

You stare at his outstretched fingers. They’re grooved, spirals covering his skin. It looks like the annual lines on trees, telling how old he is. You cock your head, slowly brushing your fingers against his. Your heart beats rapidly in your ears as you keep your eyes on how his hands are the perfect size to fit yours.

Taehyung looks at you, reaching out his other hand to cover your eyes.

“Are you ready, milady?” He asks.

“Yes.”

  


You gasp, your eyes flung open. Taehyung looks down at you, concern in his features. He holds you in his arms, and you quickly push him off, hearing the echoing of hollow wood as you do so. You scramble to your feet, taking in your surroundings.

The whole forest around you is covered in flowers; from giant sunflowers to marigolds to dandelions, they’re everywhere. There's no room for grass, your feet buried in piles upon piles of flower species, many you don't know the name up. If you look into the distance, all you can see is the colorful strings of plants. Your eyes look up, and the tree that you thought you're under is actually a two-story-tall rose.

Taehyung dusts off his uniform, standing straight as you take in your surroundings. Your face is filled with awe, cheeks flushed from the sudden landing. His lips curve into a soft smile, watching you. You look just like the former princess, eyes filled with curiosity and interest. But there's something different. He looks down at his hands, seeing some marks on the wood disappearing into his skin. He raises a brow, tracing his wooden skin lightly. There isn't a change in the texture, but there is something off that he can't quite place-

"Taehyung!" 

His eyes shoot to you as you stumble over the small flowers that cover your feet, his thoughts pushed away for now.

"Tell me that you didn't just give me some drugs or something and this is actually happening. That I'm actually standing in the middle of a giant garden."

Taehyung laughs, "This is one of the four kingdoms, milady. This," He gestures around the two of you. "This is the Land of Flowers. I wouldn't need to give you anything for you to see this."

He glances around, and you see the weight on his shoulders drop. The stiff stature of Taehyung is still there, but he looks at ease. He looks at home. 

"So do you believe me? That the Four Kingdoms is not a myth or fallacy but rings true?" He looks at you with patience in his eyes.

The last thing you could remember is him covering your eyes. You can't help but believe him, even if there's a slight chance that he may have given you something so that you'd be diluted and trust every word he says. But as your fingers brush the giant flowed around you, your worries are pushed away. This Land of Flowers, it's real. As real as the nutcracker standing in front of you.

"I do."

"Sir Taehyung!"

Your heads turn to the voice.

The newcomer's eyes move to you, and he stands still in shock. His hair is a bright red, red eyelashes fluttering as they take you in. You notice a set a wigs resting behind him, lightly pulsating. They're transparent, only red strips through them making them visible. His red eyes move to Taehyung, before flicking back to you.

"Ah, I thought you were bringing back the princess, sir Taehyung?" He asks, taking another step forward. He wears the same attire as your nutcracker, but made out of the plants around you, different reds pairing together.

Taehyung nods, hands at their signature place behind him. "I have. This is Princess y/n, the granddaughter of our beloved princess. Milady y/n, this is Jungkook. He is s guard of this Forest, the Dew Drop Fairy."

Jungkook's wings flutter at Taehyung's words, and he leaps forward, embracing you in his arms. You yelp in surprise, looking towards Taehyung for help.

He sighs, prying the fairy off of you. "Respect the princess, Jungkook. You would have never acted like this before."

You shouldn't have been surprised to see the red of his keeps increase. "Oh, ah. I am sorry milady. I didn't mean to offend, I'm just happy that I’ve finally met you. The princess never stopped talking about you, she loved you more than anything.” His eyes widen with glee, a slight nervousness in them.

You nod, “It’s alright, Jungkook?” You say his name as if it’s a question, and his eyes sparkle as he nods quickly. “It’s nice to meet you too. So,” You look at Taehyung expectantly, “Are you going to bring me to the Mouse King so I can stop this nonsense?”

He bows, “Of course. But first, I must introduce you to the princes of the Four Kingdoms. From there, they will explain your role as princess, and help us in defeating the Mouse King.” He gestures in front of him, “Please follow Jungkook, and he will lead us to the royal castle that sits in the middle of all the kingdoms.”

Jungkook’s wings flutter as he jumps in front of the two of you. He has a lot of energy, it seems. He takes a look at the two of you before taking off, keeping a slow enough pace for you to slightly jog.

  


Taehyung stays silent next to your side, and you’re wondering what he’s thinking. He keeps up his stature. Hands firmly resting on his backside, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. You’ve noticed before, but he almost looks ethereal. Unreal. You’re surprised you didn’t notice before, but he doesn’t even look remotely human. His skin is too smooth, his hair too perfectly set in place. The only things that make him look a bit human is the mole on his lower lip, and on the tip of his nose.

“Milady y/n, are you alright?” He asks, meeting your gaze.

“Oh, yea. Yes, I am. Are you?”

He looks startled at your question, and you see his cheeks flushed crimson. He moves his hands from his back. “Are you asking me if I’m alright? I don’t have emotions, milady. I wouldn’t be able to answer that question.” He looks embarrassed, cheeks still burdened with red.

“Oh,” You mumble. “Well, even if you don’t I hope you’re okay. You seem troubled.”

He keeps his mouth shut at that. But he keeps his gaze on you, even as you look away and pick up your speed. No one has even concerned themselves with his well-being. He is a nutcracker; he is disposable like everyone says. If he breaks, there will be another to replace him. So your words… he blinks.

Wait.

He blinked. 

He touches his face, stopping in his movements. Jungkook seems to notice his abrupt stop, and looks back at him confused. You follow him, staring up at Taehyung. Taehyung touches his lids, feeling them fluttering under his touch. He feels. He can feel them moving and twitching. He gasps, pressing his fingers to them again. Jungkook frowns.

“We do not have time, Sir Taehyung, we have to meet the princes and save the kingdoms. Please push your frivolous activities aside for a moment-”

“Jungkook. I can blink,” he says, interrupting him, “I’ve never blinked before. Milady,” he pulls your hand, your fingers almost poking him in the eyes. He opens and closes his lids, a joyful laugh falling from his lips. “See? Do you see?”

Jungkook pulls your hand away from him, and Taehyung looks at him in shock. He glares at Taehyung, “You cannot just pull the princess’ hand like that, Taehyung. She is royalty and you are just a nutcracker. Remember your place."

Jungkook quickens his pace in front, glancing back ever so often at the two of you. Taehyung continues to touch his face in awe, and you keep your gaze on him with a smile of your lips. You've never seen someone so happy about blinking before, and it makes you happy.

Jungkook stops in front of a large building. You look up, eyes widening. Giant centennials stare down at you, bright and beautiful. Jungkook takes your hand, and you look at him surprised.

"Prince Namjoon and Prince Yoongi are waiting inside with the others. It is best not to make them wait. Sir Taehyung, were entering the castle now."

Taehyung quickly drops his hands, placing them behind his back once more. He nods at Jungkook's words, standing directly behind you. You look back in confusion, and he gives you a soft smile.

"I cannot walk the same path as you, milady," he dips his head slightly. "It would be disrespectful for me to stand by your side while we escort you."

You roll your eyes, "That's ridiculous-"

"Princess," Jungkook interrupts, "We have to enter now. The throne room is but a short distance away. Please keep your voice down while we enter the castle. The flowers hate to be disturbed."

He nods at Taehyung, before raising an arm. The gates of the castle drop slowly, and the aroma of flowers tickle your nose. You pull Taehyung next to you at the last moment, and he widens his eyes as you drag him alongside you.

He opens his mouth in protest but closed it again, not wanting to bother the sleeping plants. Jungkook's flying now, his feet inches off the ground. You're not sure how his small wings could carry such a large body, but you don't question it. In fact, you don't question anything at this point. Who knew you'd be a princess in a strange kingdom? All you had to do is accept it and move on. No need to dwell on it; your brain probably explode at the mere aspect of it.

Jungkook opens two large doors, and the three of you step aside, Taehyung's arm still entwined with yours.

In front of you sits three chairs, the one in the middle unoccupied. On either side are two men. The first, his skin pale and icy, a slight blue sheen to it. His hair is white, and you notice that there's snow permanently resting on his clothing. His crown is made out of icicles, the cold air around him keeping it from melting. He wears a white robe, loose clothing underneath. His leg rests idly on the arm of the chair, the other planted on the ground. His white eyes look at you, curiosity hidden in their cold stare.

In the last chair sits a colorful man, his robe made out of flowers and vines, curling around his arms. He doesn't wear a shirt, but loose pants that lightly stroke the floor. His crown is made out of small flowers, sitting upon his head of brown hair. His golden skin shines in the room, and he seems to have a light air around him. His green eyes look at you with kindness, his smile showing dimples creasing his cheeks.

At the bottom of the ledge sit two people. On the flower man's side is a man wearing what looks like a clown costume, without the crazy shoes and makeup. His hair is curly, resting effortlessly on his forehead. He smiles at you, sun radiating from his gaze. The other side is another man, cheeks plush and pink, and wings resting on his back. Unlike Jungkook, who is covered in red, he is pink. From his hair, to his eyes, to his attire; it's like he was dipped into pink and it spat him out.

Flower man leans forward, his smile increasing as he looks at you. "Princess y/n, oh how we've heard so much about you. You're as radiant as a sunflower."

The other man looks at you, curiosity in his eyes. "There's a cool air around her. It's quite pleasant."

Taehyung stands next to you, his eyes amused. "y/n does not know who any of you are, so you must introduce yourselves properly." His hand reached up to feel his eyelids twitch, but a strong stare from one of the princes' makes him drop his hand quickly.

"Ah, that's quite unfortunate. I am Prince Namjoon," he stands from his seat, slowly making his way down the stairs. His feet are light, an aroma of petals swirl around him. He leaps down the last step, holding out his hand. You rest your fingers on his, and he leans down, pressing his lips on your skin. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I rule this, land you currently stand upon; the Land of the Flowers."

"Stop with the flirting, Namjoon," The other man with the ice crown makes his way to you. You notice a slick trail of ice follow his steps as he stands in front of you. He's significantly shorter than Prince Namjoon, but he holds an aura of power around him.

He stops in front of you, bowing deeply. "Princess y/n, I am Prince Yoongi, ruler of the Land of Snowflakes. It is nice to finally meet the offspring of the late princess," His eyes look at you in sorrow. "The word around the kingdom has spread, Princess. We deeply apologize for your loss. She was a wonderful woman."

You nod, the tightening of your throat making your breaths come out struggled. Fingers slowly spread on your back, and you feel the tension lessen. You look at Taehyung, and he smiles at you, nodding once.

"Thank you. But, who are these other two people with you?" You look around Prince Namjoon's tall figure. The pink man walks to you, his eyes bright.

"I'm Jimin! A sugar plum fairy from the Land of Sweets." 

You can tell. Right when he walked up to you all you could smell is cotton candy. The other bright man makes his way, and bows once.

"Hello Princess. I am Mother Ginger, but you can call me Hoseok. I rule over the Land of Sweets, but I do not hold myself to a princes' standards. We are all equal in my Land." He eyes the other two. "I apologize for the rush, but we must explain the situation quickly so that we can finally live in a land without fear of the Mouse King."

"Ah, yes. Let's," Namjoon finally drops your hand, and gestures towards a round table. Before he can pull out your seat for you, Taehyung moves in front of him, pointing towards it. 

You thank him, sitting down. The others take their seats, but Taehyung stands, hands resting behind him again. You stare at him strangely.

"Why are you standing? Sit, like the rest of us."

He shakes his head quickly, blond hair messily hitting his face. "Oh, milady, nutcrackers do not sit at the table. We only guard. I cannot dare to do such a thing, it is improper."

"How about if I ordered you to do so?" You ask, and his resolve diminishes slightly.

"I-I can, but milady-"

"Please sit Taehyung. And that is an order, not a request." You gesture to the seat next to you.

You don't notice the glares the others at the table are giving him. Taehyung sits quickly, his hand shaking slightly. He has never invaded important meetings like this. He isn't like the others, even if he can feel and blink now. He is just a toy.

  


"So, this Mouse King, he wants to take control of all the Lands and only I can stop it since I have the key?" You ask, summarizing the long story of their creation.

Yoongi nods. "Yes. The late princess was able to keep him under her constant surveillance. Unfortunately, the years have passed and once he realized that she won't be coming home, he took over. We aren't strong enough to stop him. He has created several new nutcrackers who only follow their master. You are the one who can take this key away."

Namjoon leans forward, "We need you, Princess. I know this must seem like a large task-"

He doesn't know the half of it, you think. 

"-but you're all that we have left. If you don't save us, the Four Kingdoms will cease to exist. We need you."

You bit your lip, staring into his emerald eyes. They swim with worry and anxiety, desperately waiting for your answer. Yoongi looks at you calmly, but you can tell from the tapping of his fingers that he wants a yes to fall from your lips. The other three look at you the same. A small nudge on your arm makes you look at the nutcracker next to you.

His eyes are warm as he tilts his head to look at you. He says everything without even opening his mouth. This is your choice. You can say no, you can go home and pretend none of this happened.

But you can't.

"Okay. I'll do it. But Taehyung has to come with me."

Jimin gives you a bewildered expression. "Sir Taehyung? But he is only a nutcracker. You should choose one of the princes to accompany you."

You feel Taehyung's figure become rigid, and frown. They speak about him so lowly, it's disappointing. Even in a land filled with magic, there's always some form of discrimination. Reminds you that even in a place filled with flowers, there's flaws.

"No. I only trust him to protect me. I won't do this without him, if he chooses to come with me."

He nods furiously, standing up. "Yes! I do..." He trails off, looking at the stairs of the other men in the room. He points his gaze to the marble floors. "If milady allows it."

Your irritation growing, you grab his hand. "I don't get this thing that's going on here, but I'm not liking it. Whatever hold or influence that you have over Taehyung, it ends now. I don't care if he's a nutcracker, and I don't care if you all are in higher positions than him. Like you said, Hoseok," Your eyes move to him. "We are all equal. Let's go before I get even more pissed off."

You pull Taehyung, and he stumbles behind you as you disappear through the doors.

Jimin chuckles softly. "Ah, she is just like her grandmother. Firey and rebellious."

  


Taehyung walks next to you, his hand still being held in yours. You feel warm. Alive. He keeps his eyes on you as you push forward, still angry about the moments before. He can't quite understand why, though. 

"Milady-"

"Can you call me y/n? Just y/n?" You say to him, "I'm not a milady. I'm just an annoyed college student who wants to pass her finals. I'm not a princess. Just... Just call me y/n."

His lip quivers. He's a nutcracker, he can't speak out of terms with you. But he opens his mouth, trying again.

"y/n." 

You feel the weight of your name fall from his lips. His voice seems to get deeper at that moment, dropping a few octaves. You stop moving, looking back at him. His eyes stare at you curiously, blinking slowly. He looks more human now, despite the lines falling from the corners of his lips, and his oddly perfect facial structure. You notice the lines of wood clearing from his skin. Or is it just the light?

"Yes, Taehyung?"

He closes his eyes once before speaking. "You. You spoke to the princes out of term. Because of their superiority to me. Why?" He reaches for your hand. "Feel my wood. It is hard, stiff, cold. There is no pulse. I am not alive, I am not real like they are. And yet, you protected me. Like I am a man."

He takes a step closer, and you stumble back. He reaches out with his other hand, steadying you. You feel your face flush, his body only centimeters away from yours.

"Why did you protect me?"

He lets go of your hand, and you take the chance to move away. Clearing your throat, you dust off your shirt.

"I don't take kindly to blatant dislike just for who you are, what you're born as. It's not right, Taehyung. You shouldn't take that from them either. You're more than a toy."

He furrows his brows. "Am I? What am I, besides a toy?"

The two of you continue walking through the forest as you contemplate your answer. He's a lot of things. 

"You're kind, you're smart. You care about everyone and everything. You worry about the smallest things. You consider other's feelings before saying your own," you walk around a hole, glancing back to make sure he does the same. "You're scared. You know what type of situation that we're getting into, and you told me without saying it, how dangerous it is. You honestly, you're worried about me when you don't even know me. And it's scary how much you can read me when I'm so closed. When I don't want to open up to anyone, you can read me like you've known me for years."

Taehyung doesn't know what to say. He feels liquid trail down his cheek, and he reaches out, brushing it. Looking down at his fingers, it's clear. Is he, is he crying?

"I can't help but care about you, Taehyung. You see yourself so lowly, it hurts. And in a way, it kind of reminds me of myself."

You say the last part softly, but he picks up on it.

"I've struggled with self-love for so long. And after my grandma died, I fell down this hole. At some point, life didn't mean anything to me. I was just going through the motions. I honestly don't think I could have lasted that long. So, when I saw how much you spoke down on yourself, it reminded me of myself. And I don't want that feeling to be experienced by anyone. So I guess that's why I've been protecting you, Tae."

"Tae," he repeats. "Tae. This is a nickname for me, y/n?"

You widen your eyes. Shit. 

"Uh, yes. But if you don't want it then I'll just call you Taehyung."

His hand reaches in front of him, pulling you closer. You hear a slight thud as he pressed you against his chest, his arms wrapped around you. You slowly pace your hands around his waist, face tucked into his chest. He smells a bit like maple, surrounded by pastries.

He tucks his head into your neck, lips brushing lightly against the thin skin. You feel his tears prickling your skin, leaving a warm trail.

"Thank you, y/n. I don't want you to feel this way either. Let's learn together, okay?"

You close your eyes, letting your body relax into his. He feels as hard as a tree, but it's comforting nonetheless.

"Okay," You mumble back.

  


A looming castle stands in front of the two of you, the sky darkening around it. Your eyes scan the windows, noticing that there's not one light peering through. You take a deep breath, the taste of dread making you cough. A place so cold and lifeless didn't belong in the Four Kingdoms. It looks as if it was torn from the night before Christmas and plastered right next to the flower kingdom. You take a step forward, but you feel Taehyung's fingers curl around your bicep.

"We must be quiet when traveling through. The Mouse King has several of his critters scurring through the underbrush. They cannot see, but hear very well. If we even make the slightest gasp, they'll alert him. I'll walk first, and you can follow my lead."

You nod. In other circumstances you'd roll your eyes at the guy's fragile masculinity and push in front of him, but this isn't the case. Taehyung knows more about this place than you ever would, and he hasn't pushed his power onto you. It's a bit refreshing.

He nods once before taking his steps in front of you, his hand resting on his sword. You match his steps, making sure not to stumble over the a rock or leaf. You pray that you're not one of those characters who fucks up everything at the last second. 

Please don't be a cliche, you say in your head. You still have to graduate and travel around the world. Maybe get a dog.

Taehyung nudges your arm, and you follow his gaze. In front of him are two large doors, slightly ajar. He closes his eyes, mumbling something lowly. The doors creak, and he leaps forward, pulling you along.

You shut the doors behind you, and he lets out a breath, running his fingers through his hand. You notice something strange; his chest rises and falls steadily, skin moist with perspiration.

"Taehyung-"

He stills, eyes growing wide at your words. The room begins to rumble, and he frowns at you, shaking his head. Shit. You are that stupid main character, huh?

"Who's there?" A light voice twists through the hallways, different from what you expected. Taehyung pulls you close to him, unsheathing his sword. 

"Is it Princess y/n? The one that the others have told me about?"

You see nothing in front of you, the hallways completely empty. Taehyung walks next to you as you take yourself forward, following the voice.

"And if it is?" You say.

A laugh responds back, and you turn, seeing another large door. 

"If it is, then we'll have plenty of fun. Won't we, Sir Taehyung?"

He looks at you, lips in a straight line.

"Did you think that useless toy would help you defeat me?"

You take a step forward, but Taehyung grabs your arm. "Wait. If he sees me, he'll use me y/n. He will control me. I'm not going to be the same nutcracker you see in front of you." He looks at you, waiting for your decision. 

You slowly push his arm off. "You'll be fine, Tae."

"No-"

You push the doors open, eyes on the man in front of you.

"He is not useless."

The man raises his eyebrows, leaning forward. You notice his ears aren't human one, but mouse ears, twitching at even the slightest movement. His eyes are gray, lips a light, plush pink. He stands, and you see his tail flicking behind him. He wears all gray, only a handkerchief that has color; a bright pink. His hands are tucked into his suit pockets as he descends down the staircase. He cocks his head to the side, his black hair moving easily along with him.

"Is that so? Then why did he lead you to me? Did he believe that he could help you get rid of me, his own creator? Did they not tell you? Whoever creates the toy..."

Seokjin snaps his fingers, and you see Taehyung's eyes glaze over. He turns to you, pushing you against the nearest wall. You cry out, struggling against his hold. He kicks your leg, and you fall back. He holds your arms behind your back, turning you towards Seokjin.

He leans down, lips brushing against your ear.

"... Controls the toy."

"Fuck you!" You yell back, not bothering to move against his hold anymore. "Taehyung, Tae. Listen to me. Whatever hold he has on you, you don't have to listen to him, okay? You're not just a toy. You're more than that. Do you hear me?"

Taehyung doesn't move, not even a twitch. You look at him desperately, trying to see something, anything. But Taehyung is gone, only emptiness looking back at you. You bit your lip. He's in there. He has to be.

"It's quite sad, seeing you like this. Filled with horror at seeing him without emotions. It's a reminder that he is nothing. He was created easily, and he can be used just as much. You have attached yourself to him, that I can tell."

Seokjin walks around you, his tail lightly stroking your leg. You try kicking out, but Taehyung has his entangled in yours. 

"I have heard the news of the late princess. Sad. I send my condolences, truly. But her being gone has only increased my control over the kingdoms. But you being here," he clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "That is quite an issue on our hands, don't you agree?"

"Tae," You keep your eyes on him, willing him to wake up again. To save both of you. "I'm sorry. For bringing you here, for not protecting you enough in front of the others, and for not believing you when you told me who you are. I believe you now, Taehyung. And I'll continue trusting you. But please, just wake up. I need you."

His hold on you loosens, enough for you to pull away and leap forward, grabbing the weapon that Jimin tucked in your back pocket before you left. Seokjin widens his eyes and you raise it, stabbing him in the chest.

He screeches, grabbing the blade and pulling it out. Instead of the gory blood you expected, mice pour out of his wound. He gives you one last look, before exploding into several tiny mice scurrying out the door. 

You take deep breaths, falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"y/n?"

You turn around, seeing an odd look on Taehyung's face. "You defeated him? The Mouse King?"

You nod. "I think so?"

  


You stand next to the portal, smiling at the princes and noblemen who welcomed you here. Jungkook runs forward, holding you in a tight embrace. You tap on his back, laughing at the hold he's giving you. Taehyung pulls him off, a frown on his lips. But Jungkook ignores it, his wings flapping in glee.

"I'm so happy you saved us, princess! But before you leave, do you promise to come back?"

"Yes, can you?" Hoseok pipes in. "It's rather boring, being around all of these men all the time. I would love to see you in a dress that I'll sew!" He blinks at you, head tilted to the side. 

"I guess coming back wouldn't hurt, right Taehyung?" You look at him, and he has a solemn expression, eyes cast down. "Tae?"

"I won't be with you, in your world." He mumbles, hands rubbing the back of his neck. It's a human mannerism, and he's been acting more and more like you ever since the two of you met. "I belong to the Four Kingdoms, milady. There is no place for a nutcracker in the human world."

"But, you can't come with me?" You ask, biting your lip.

"I'm deeply sorry, milady-"

"No. He can come with you," Prince Namjoon moves closer. "There is no reason for him being here without the presence of you. It is his job to protect the princess, in both worlds. He will just be an ordinary nutcracker here." Namjoon's eyes sparkle. "The only thing is, both of you must want it. If either of you refused, then he will stay with the rest of us."

Taehyung looks at you. "I... I would like to stay with you, milady. Protect you. Care for you. In both worlds, if you would have me."

Namjoon nods, turning to you.

"And now, princess. Would you allow him to accompany you to the human world? Only you would be able to care for him and stay by his side. It is a monumental task, please do not take this lightly. If you reject him at any time, he’ll just be a nutcracker. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Taehyung waits patiently for your answer. He knows that taking care of him, while he takes care of you, isn’t something you’d ever want. A part of him craves your attention, your care, your eyes only on him, but that is selfish. You have your human life to live, and he wouldn’t want to waste your time. And seeing the hesitance in your eyes, he knows the answer. He bows once.

“It’s been my pleasure-”

“I’ll take him back with me.” You say, and he freezes in his bow. The men around him cheer, and he blinks slowly, taking in your words. You touch his shoulder, and he looks at you, eyes lined with one another. “I’ll take you home.”

  


You sit across from Taehyung, munching slowly on your cereal. It seems like time stopped when you left. It’s still night, and it’s still a blizzard outside, locking the two of you in. Taehyung sits stiffly in the chair, fiddling with his fingers. He hasn’t looked you in the eye since you said your goodbyes to everyone else. You’re not sure if it’s because he’s sad that he left, or if he regrets his choice of being with you.

Your spoon scratches the side of the bowl, and you winch. “Sorry.” You mumble. 

He doesn’t flinch at the sound, his lips closed. You stand, turning and dropping your bowl into your sink. Noticing the large pile of dishes, you curse yourself at letting it get this far, rolling up your sleeves. As you scrub the dishes, you can’t help your rising worry. He doesn’t want to be here, you think, he wants to go back home. And you didn’t even tell him how hard the real human world is. 

“Why did you want me?” You hear his deep voice rumble, and you look back, seeing him stand from his seat. His eyes still aren’t looking at you, and you notice how his fingers are trembling. “You didn’t have to take me with you out of pity. I would have been fine in the Four Kingdoms.”

“I.... I don’t know, Tae.”

You know. From the beginning, you were attracted to him. It slowly dwindled away from that though. You appreciated his presence around you, your crush growing into something you can’t quite describe. You couldn’t love him; love doesn’t develop in two days. But you did know that if he wasn’t here with you, you’d feel an emptiness inside of you. Not hearing his soft chuckle or wandering eyes anymore made your chest hurt. 

“Perhaps,” You hear his soft steps behind you, and you don’t dare to look back, focusing on your scrubbing. You see his hand slowly slide down your arm, covering your hand, “Perhaps you feel the same way as I.”

Your heartbeat quickens as he presses his chest against your back. A strong scent of maple tickles your nose as you take rapid breaths. His lips press against your neck, rubbing against it lightly. You shiver, your hand stopping.

“Do you feel that?” He mumbles. 

“What?” 

“My heart. My chest is beating for you.” He turns you around, but doesn’t move away. His torso presses lightly against yours, as he takes your wet hand and places it on his chest. You close your eyes, the thumping strong and quick.

You open your eyes, wet with tears. “Taehyung, I thought you didn’t have a heart.”

He laughs, filled with shock. “I don’t, I didn’t. But then you…” He squeezes your hand. 

“None of this. My skin wasn’t soft. I didn’t blink, my eyes didn’t dilate, I didn’t sweat. I didn’t feel anything, y/n. I copied everyone around me, I didn’t know what smiling was until my master showed me. I…” He closes his eyes. “I didn’t breathe. And now if I stop, my chest burns and aches. It’s you. Ever since I met you, I learned how to live. I learned that I don’t have to treat myself so terribly, that I am more than just a nutcracker. I am a being. I may not be human, but that’s enough.”

He leans forward, pressing his forehead against yours. 

“I don’t understand the word, love. But when I look at you, I want to give you anything that you please. I want to learn everything about you, from what you like to eat to your favorite clothes to what makes you think. I want to breathe the same air as you, and I never want to leave your side. Even now, being this close isn’t enough for me. And I don’t know what love is, but I think I feel that for you.”

You feel his tears drop onto your face.

“Taehyung-”

“Please don’t try to make me feel better about my feelings if you do not feel the same as I. I will still stay by your side, nevertheless.” 

“I care about you, Taehyung. I… I feel the same.” 

His blue eyes open, flicking between the two of yours.

"You can tell me to stop whenever you'd like, y/n," his voice rumbles low in his chest, hands resting on the counter behind you, essentially trapping you. You know he would move away at your slightest discomfort. 

He leans forward, pupils dilated. His eyes focus on your lips, and you watch the curve of his slowly lean forward. Less than a centimeter away, his breath tickles your skin.

"Tell me no now and I'll move away-"

You lean forward, lightly pushing your lips to his. His speech stops immediately, and you feel him still. Before you could pull back though, he moves forward, gasping into your mouth as your head hits the cabinet behind you. Both of his hands pull your head forward, entangling in your hair as your lips move against one another's. 

His tongue traces your lips, begging to explore your mouth. You let him, and his patience dwindles to nothing, quickly dominating your senses. You let him take over, feeling him guide you to your bed. You’re not sure how the two of you ended up here, but you don’t question it. You fall back into your covers, Taehyung's persistence keeping himself on you. Your need to breathe overpowers your want, and you pull away from his chasing lips, letting him press against your neck.

"You smell like rose petals," he says, letting his lips drag along your neckline. You try to steady your breaths, his fingers trailing beneath your shirt. He stops inches from your breast, blue eyes flicking back to yours.

"Do you want this?" He asks, and you hear the pure need. The pure desperation in his voice to please you. To please himself.

"Yes. I want you, Taehyung. I do," You say, your breath finally steady.

His eyes darken, the innocence fading into the night. He unbuttons his shirt quickly, dropping it to the floor next to you. He’s lean, body a beautiful tan. He lifts up your shirt slowly with both his thumbs, the fabric stretching over your head. You toss it to the side. His breath shakes as you drag your nails through his hair, his eyes closing and heavy eyebrows furrowed in lust.

His plush lips circle around your nipple, sucking it slowly. You feel his tongue slowly drag across it, and shiver at the languishing laziness that he gives off. 

"Tae, please..." You beg, and he hushes you, not bothering to move to your other nipple. His hand massages your breast as he kisses down your body, giving a quick lick to your belly button. Your chest tightens at his slow loving.

"I've never felt this way before," he whispers, "This intense want, this need to take care of someone in this way. And yet..."

His long fingers tug at your pants, the index one slipping through the zipper. You feel him as he slips into your panties. He finds a small nub and smirks, lightly brushing against it. You moan, raising your hips, desperately begging for some relief. He holds you down with his other hand, eyes in wonder.

"I want to ruin you."

You feel your heartbeat quicken at those words, but he doesn't let them sit for too long. He pulls down your pants, lifting your legs for you. Once they drop to the floor, his hands slowly caress your skin, eyes focused on you.

Your hair looks as if he already made love to you, chest rising and falling picking up pace as he gets closer and closer to your center. He tugs lightly at your panties, smelling how much you want him.

He leans in, his nose dragging against the fabric. He wants to devour you, to take you over and over. But his cock twitches in his pants, and he thinks he can do that later. He rips off your panties, middle finger entering your mound with ease.

You yelp, fingers clawing the sheets and head thrown back as he inserts another. He kisses your clit lightly, tongue barely dragging across. Your eyes burn with intensity at his hot tongue and muffled moans, as if he was having the best meal of his life. His hand quickens the pace, the other pinching your nipple.

"T-Tae, I'm-"

He stops immediately at your words, and you feel the high that you were so close to tumbling over drop. Groaning in frustration, you let your own hand do the job, rubbing your clit furiously. He pulls your hand away, a frown on his arousal-covered lips.

"No-no-no. I'm not finished with you, love."

You whine, and he hushes you with a small peck. He moves off the bed, and you watch as he takes off his uniform. He flings each piece of material to the floor, only his underwear remaining. His hands reach to pull them off but you stop him, leaning forward.

He looks at you in confusion, but you ignore his gaze, your hands slowly tugging his underwear down. He watches you with heavy lids, letting his pants fall to the floor. Your eyes widen as his underwear drops. You didn’t know what to expect from a nutcracker, but his cock is tall, flushed and hard against his stomach. Instead of the blue veins you’re used to, protruding are dark red and yellow veins, lining the strain of him. It’s pretty, a darker color than you imagined; the color of a maple tree. You wonder how he keeps all of that hidden, but don’t have much time to wonder, because he presses you down to the bed again, his lips pressing back against yours.

“I love to kiss you, you taste so good,” You taste your arousal against his tongue, letting him take over. 

He lines himself up to your cunt, rubbing his cock slowly through your folds. You shudder each time he brushes against your clit.

“Tae… please.”

“Please what?” He moves his lips away from yours, his smirk rising. The lines are still next to his lips as he eyes you. “What would you like me to do, milady?” The way his voice changes as he mumbled the last word makes your body flush. You sigh.

“I want you to make love to me.”

His smugness slips away at your words, eyes shining down at you. “What?”

You were scared before. How could you love someone you just met? You didn’t believe in love at first sight, you gave up on love long ago. But the man above you, the one who’s cared for you from the beginning, you just can’t deny the feelings in your chest. The adoration you give him when your eyes meet.

“Make love to me, Taehyung.” You say again.

He gives you a boxy smile, hand stroking the side of your cheek and you melt into his touch. You feel him align himself at your entrance, your eyes focused on one another’s as he pushes into you. Your eyes fluttering, fingers reaching for his bareback as he slowly stretches you, your warm cunt making him sigh lowly. 

“Tae…” You pant, nails digging into his skin. He bottoms out, holding your body against his as his cock settles within you. The girth has stretched you out to your max, and he looks down, your lower stomach slightly swelled where his cock ends.

“You’re so tight,” He whispers, moving out slightly. You groan, and he looks into your eyes, panicked. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, just give me a sec to adjust,” You whisper. He presses soft butterfly kisses against your face, waiting patiently until your ready. 

“I’ll wait forever for you,” it’s so cheesy what he says, but you can’t imagine anything else from him. You nod, letting him know that you’re ready. He gives your cheek one last kiss before he slowly moves out of you, then slams into you, moving you slightly up the bed.

His strokes aren’t kind; snapping towards your hips sharply, each thrust growing higher and higher in roughness. His sweet words dance in your ears, each thrust making you moan out words even you can’t understand. You feel his hot tongue run against the outside of your ear, strokes harsh as he picks up his momentum. 

His arms loosen around you as he leans up, pressing his hands into the sides of your hips. He pulls your body forward with each thrust, perspiration dripping down the side of his face. He listens to your loud whimpers, heart throbbing at the adrenaline coursing through him. But it isn’t enough for him. He wants to hear you scream. 

“You look so pretty, you know that?” He says through heavy breaths, “Your eyes are so sweet, your skin is so soft.” He watches his cock disappear and reappear at his strokes, your stomach moving each time he hits your cervix. “I can’t wait to do this all the time.”

You respond with a soft Taehyung, and he drinks in your moan as if it’s the sweetest drug. He grabs your ankles, placing them softly on his shoulders as he continues to thrust. His penetration at this new angle hits your g-spot, and you groan, hands grasping the blanket underneath you. He places his hand on your clit, rubbing furiously.

“Fuck, Tae. I’m gonna come,” You say. He raises an eyebrow, and picks up his speed.

“Then come for me, milady.”

You cry out as your climax overcomes you, your walls clenching around his cock and your eyes closing from the overwhelming feeling. He doesn’t stop his pace, shoving his cock deep into your womb without mercy. Oversensitivity is taking over, and you feel tears spring to your eyes. 

“Tae, please, I can’t-”

He shuts you up with his lips against yours, teeth hitting one another's. Your lips move against the others without an ounce of grace, tongues licking inside each other’s mouths. He feels the trembles of your walls, and he grunts, dropping your legs from around his shoulders and wrapping you back into his arms. The heat pouring from the two of you makes it slightly uncomfortable, his strokes slowing down to a manageable pace. 

“O-Oh,” Is all he says, and after one last sharp thrust, you feel his come pour into you, balls squeezing as he released deeply into you. Strings of hot cum swell inside you, and he keeps you pressed against him, his breaths ragged. It feels oddly sticking between the both of you, and after managing your breaths, you glance down.

You expected the cream color of come, but instead, it’s an almost clear brown, and thin. Taehyung notices your stare, and reaches down with his index finger, holding it up to your lips. You’re not one for the come swallowing, so you shake your head. He insists, holding it closer.

“Taste it.”

You open your mouth tentatively, sucking lightly on his finger. The sweetness of his come surprises you, and you pull back. It almost tastes like…

“Maple syrup?” He says, eyebrows wiggling. “A nutcracker comes maple syrup, not like the human one you expect.” 

You blink.

“So… I have maple syrup inside me, right now?” You ask, and he nods. You groan, throwing your head back. “Oh my god,I’m going to get a UTI.”

“UTI…?” He questions, eyes filled with concern. His cock falls out of you, but not without struggle. The stickiness of his come falls onto the bed and you look at your sheets with pity. He only laughs at your expression, rolling on to the side of you and letting you rest on top of his body.

“At least I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant,” You mumble against his chest, still crying silently at the sweet stickiness between your legs. 

He kisses your forehead, humming softly. Your eyes droop, listening to his deep voice singing ever so lightly.

“I love you, y/n,” He says, but you don’t get the chance to respond, your eyes falling close.


End file.
